Mick Kanic
Mick Kanic is a character from'' Power Rangers Ninja Steel''. He is portrayed by Kelson Henderson, who's well known for his role as Boom from'' Power Rangers S.P.D., Phineas from ''Power Rangers Mystic Force, and Flit from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Mick is the shape shifting friend of Brody Romero, who was also a slave for the Galaxy Warriors under Galvanax. He has the ability to shape shift into anything that comes to mind at will, which helps him out of sketchy situations. After the 5 Ninja Steel Rangers were chosen, Mick became the team's mentor. Mick can be a bit cowardly, but he is full of wisdom and cares for the Rangers. Mick originally came from the Lion Galaxy. In 1997, he and many others were sold to Galvanax by Princess Viera's family. As a result, Mick had a resentment towards Princess Viera at first, but this subsided when Viera set up a call so that Mick could contact his parents again. After the defeat of Galvanax, Mick returned to the Lion Galaxy to be reunited with his parents. Mick is also the one responsible for forging new Ninja Power Stars out of the Ninja Steel found in the trophy belonging to Dane Romero. After Galvanax was defeated, Mick returned home to the Lion Galaxy to reunite with his parents. Months later, however, he would return to Earth to take the role of mentor after discovering that "Galaxy Warriors" returned for another season, this time run by Madame Odius. Near the end, Mick's mind was put under Odius' control, but the control was broken when Hayley destroyed Odius' satellite. After Odius met her end, Mick decides to remain on Earth to continue being the High School Shop Teacher, setting up an uplink to contact his parents every night. At the end of Ninja Steel, Mick becomes one of the two additional Red Rangers other than the main one. He is joined by Brody and Aiden's father, Dane Romero. In his Ranger form, Mick has a silver colored Ninja Sash. Ranger Forms Ninja Steel Red Ranger Mick.png|Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Additional/Silver Sash) Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Mick serves as one of the two mentors of the heroes alongside Nora Salter. He remained the primary mentor even after the attack on the Citadel Station. He becomes acquianted with the Sentinel Task Force when he meets Gideon. He is also known to be a good friend to Princess Luna, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadance and other Equestrian Royalty due to his knowledge of the effects of Princess Celestia's passing eleven years prior. Celestia's crown is currently in Mick's possession, in order to keep it safe from those who seek her power. Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Mick continues his role as mentor for the heroes. He rebuilds the Safehouse, the base used by the previous Knights of the Just generation, after it had been demolished by the Settlement Defense Front eleven years prior. Mick informs Daniel and Cloe of the actions of Juniper Montage at the Mall, unknowingly interrupting a moment between the two. He has his first active fight when Adagio Dazzle tried to hypnotize Daniel. He arrived in time to prevent the spell from affecting Daniel any further. Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Mick returns from the Lion Galaxy when he discovers that the Dazzlings are still alive and more powerful than ever. Storyline Crossover with Dark Skies Relationships Brody Romero Preston Tien Calvin Maxwell Hayley Foster Sarah Thompson Aiden Romero Dane Romero Redbot Princess Viera David Johnson Daniel Bearinger Cloe Carter Jack Mason Marion Samson Jane Jones Holly Nora Salter Princess Luna Twilight Sparkle Princess Cadance Shining Armor Agent California Juniper Montage Gideon Cormack Allies: Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Foster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Redbot, David Johnson, Daniel Bearinger, Cloe Carter, Jack Mason, Marion Samson, Jane Jones, Holly, Nora Salter, The Chief, Princess Luna, Calvin Carter, Dane Romero, Juniper Montage, Gideon, Cormack, Catherine Carter, Princess Celestia, Enemies: Galvanax, Ripcon, Madam Odius, Cosmo Royale, The Illusive Man, Cerberus, Dick Jones, Fire Lord Ozai, Sledge, The Dazzlings, Chancellor Neighsay, Gallery Mick-Kanic image player 432 324.jpg PRNS Mick.jpg Mick-Kanic.jpg Mick-Temp.png Mick fixing datacomm.jpg|The mechanical genius at work. season-24-ally-mick-kanick.jpg Mick and Calvin.png|Mick teaching Calvin how to energize a Power Star. Datacom.jpg Mick looking at the Nexus Prism.jpg Mick and Redbot.jpg|"What are those wrinkly beasts?" Mick Red Ranger.jpg|Mick reveals himself as one of the two additional Red Rangers. Trivia *Mick's full name is a pun on the word "mechanic", his occupation while aboard the Warrior Dome Ship. *Mick is the first character played by Kelson Henderson to become an actual Ranger. Boom, Henderson's character in SPD only played a spoof of a Ranger. **Mick is also the first mentor since Robert James (Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger) to become a Ranger. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Power Rangers universe Category:Funniest Characters Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Shape Shifters Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Grey Haired Characters Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Enemies of Dick Jones Category:Enemies of Cerberus Category:Members of the Frontier Protection Force Category:Humanoid Category:Mentors Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Enemies of the New Ozai Society Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kelson Henderson Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 15 Category:Red Power Rangers Category:Ninjas Category:Superheroes Category:Power Ranger Category:The Alpha and Omega Team Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Coolautiz' Favorite Heroes Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Dark Skies